


Amarillo

by Trevi



Series: Colours of Rome [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, College Student, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trevi/pseuds/Trevi
Summary: Antonio loves the colour yellow. It reminds him of him.





	Amarillo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic! It's not really serious, just a little warm-up, but I love it so I'm sharing it with y'all! 
> 
> Ciao!~

* * *

 

How lovely yellow is.

Is the golden flicker in your fierce eyes as you speak about your passions and dreams.

Is the colour of the ripe lemons that we ate that one night, as we laughed at our silly faces.

Is the colour of egg yolks that we impaled with our forks as we silently, but happily ate breakfast. God, how much I love you in the morning.

Is the autumn leaves that fell from the trees as we made our way to another lovely date.

Is the colour of my sweater that you seem to love so much when I wear it in the cold days of winter.

Is the paint that I have to clean off your face as you angrily rant about how much you hate not getting the right shade.

Is the tulip I gave you to apologise for eating your cake. You bursted into laughter and told me how idiotic I was.

Is the colour of the domestic canary that you sketched in that petshop with such concentration. You got us kicked out.

Is the colour of that bee that stung you and that you cursed for an entire hour, until I pulled you in a warm hug.

Is the colour the traffic sign showed as you almost crashed into another car in hurry to the university. You were still late.

Is the sunshine that covered us in a hot summer day as we sat by the pool, drinking cold beverages and almost falling asleep.

Is the colour of your brother’s boyfriend’s slick hair. You claim to hate him with a burning passion, but I know better.

Is the one hundred candles that are in our house now, since you accidentally ordered a hundred instead of ten last month. You were embarrassed for an entire week.

Is the colour of the skirt my best friends dared you to wear on our anniversary. You still don't know why you rolled with it.

Is the colour of the socks that you never seem to wear, even if you claim they're your favourites.

Is the colour of the sheets in which I made love to you for the first time.

Is the colour of the glasses that you brought me as a joke at that one fair in Paris. I realised that I really needed a pair.

Is the wall and window you photographed in that small city that didn't have any remarkable detail, really. You just told me I'm too dumb to understand.

Is the sunshine that creeps from the window in the morning as our limbs are tangled and our hair is messed up.

Is the sunbeam that makes your frekles show and your hair glow when you look at the sky. You'll always look lovely in my eyes.

Is the lights that light up in the windows during a thunderstorm. You are praying for your life and cuddle me as I try to calm you down with shooting words.

Is the golden ring I gave you on one special day. You cried and you yelled yes and you hugged me and you kissed me and you loved me for an eternity.

This is why, yellow is my favourite colour. I could probably live in it forever with you by my side.


End file.
